Serine proteases are a subgroup of carbonyl hydrolases comprising a diverse class of enzymes having a wide range of specificities and biological functions. Much research has been conducted on the subtilisins, due largely to their usefulness in cleaning and feed applications. Additional work has been focused on the adverse environmental conditions (e.g., exposure to oxidative agents, chelating agents, extremes of temperature and/or pH) which can adversely impact the functionality of these enzymes in various applications. Nonetheless, there remains a need in the art for enzyme systems that are able to resist these adverse conditions and retain or have improved activity over those currently known in the art.